Dear Dollophead
by clotpolesforever
Summary: Merlin writes a series of letters to Arthur during the years following Arthur's death. When Arthur returns, he finds a boxful of envelopes addressed to him. What he finds inside those envelopes helps him to understand his long-suffering friend, even though it breaks his heart at the same time. Rated T for mentions of attempted suicide, drug use, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Dollophead….

 **A/N: This is based on some pictures I found on pinterest. I think they originally came from tumblr? Anyway, go check them out. They are really sad and beautiful. I cried for a lot of them. Enjoy this! Or not, I don't mind. The first chapter is more from Arthur's point of view.**

One.

Arthur woke, gasping, in a field of wildflowers. He ran his hands frantically over the wound on his side….only to find no wound at all. He wasn't even _tired_. He was also not wearing his armor. The shirt he was wearing reminded him of the one he'd worn before going on that quest to find the Fisher King's trident. The trousers were black velvet. He wore no shoes. He sat up, perplexed. He was also pretty sure the sky wasn't supposed to look like the bottom of a clear lake. He stood up, tracking the progress of a boat across the surface of the….sky? Lake bottom? He watched as it was set aflame, as it was consumed and became ash. Then he saw _him_. _Merlin_. God, he looked awful. As if one of his best friends had just….oh. Right. He remembered that bit now.

He watched Merlin fling a sword into the water. Excalibur. Somehow, Arthur caught it. He saw Merlin smile a little at that and walk away.

"Wait! Merlin! Merlin, you idiot, turn around!"

"He can't hear ya, Queenie. I've tried, too. We all have."

Arthur whirls around, "GWAINE?! How the hell did you get here?" Gwaine gives him a sad smile. Arthur notices they are wearing much the same clothes. Others are standing behind Gwaine: Elyan, Balinor the Dragonlord, a strange druid girl who looks vaguely familiar wearing a tattered red dress, Arthur's mother-oh, god his _mother_ , that lad from Ealdor named Will, Lancelot, Mordred. That last one gives him pause-didn't Mordred _murder_ him?-but then Gwaine says something that he was desperately trying to ignore.

"We died, mate. All of us."

"Hang on, what is this place? Where are we?"

"Avalon," the druid girl replies.

"Who are you?" Arthur asks, perplexed.

The girl smiles, "the Sidhe call me the Lady of the Lake, or Niniane. Merlin knew me as Freya. I'd think you would've remembered me, though." There is a heavy pause, a thick tension. "You killed me, after all."

Arthur takes a long time to forgive himself for so thoroughly messing with everyone's lives, but he eventually musters the courage to ask forgiveness; only to find out that they forgave him long ago and were just waiting for him to realize it.

Gwen comes to the lake sometimes, dressed all in black, begging for him to return because she needs him. Because _Merlin_ needs him. Merlin never comes to the lake.

The next to join their number is Gaius. This is also the first time any of them have seen Merlin since the day Arthur died. If Arthur thought his friend looked bad before, he looks practically dead on his feet now. The poor man appears as though he hasn't slept or eaten in months. He drops to his knees heavily on the gravelled shore, and whispers only a few words.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save him, Arthur. Just like I couldn't save you."

When Merlin comes back nearly a year later, he looks a bit healthier, though there are tears on his face. Hunith has just joined them in Avalon, and this is also when Arthur learns that Balinor was Merlin's father. Merlin is angry now, screaming his voice hoarse, ripping branches and bark off trees, hurling stones into the water. Sending fireballs scorching through the clearing with a flash of gold and single word. It is terrifying, and terribly heart-breaking. Hunith weeps for her son, and Balinor tries yelling back at him even though he knows it won't do any good.

The rest join them over the years: first is Geoffrey, then Percival, then Leon, then Bedivere, Galahad, Kay, Bors, Geraint, and Gwen last of all. After the lighting of Guinevere's funeral pyre, they don't see Merlin again until they rise from the lake's waters. It is painful, the not knowing. Even more painful is the knowledge that Merlin has not aged since Arthur's death, even though Gwen looked to be in her seventies when she died. (Arthur is thankful her youth has returned to her upon entry into Avalon. Gwaine teases him mercilessly over this.)

When they find Merlin, he is wearing strange clothes, sporting a short scruffy beard, pointing some kind of weapon at them. There is no recognition in his eyes.

 **A/N: There is chapter one for y'all! Hope you like it. I shall be posting when I have the time between working on this and my other story, If You're Still Breathing, You're the Lucky Ones. Not gonna lie, I mostly started this to give my brain a break from trying to fix what I didn't like with my draft of the fourth chapter of that other story. Also, can someone help me figure out how to reply to review and/or PM people, as I'm fairly new to this site? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dollophead….

 **A/N: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon. This is the second chapter, as the greatly gifted of you can deduce by the number two just below this note. If you don't like to hear about depression, suicidal ideations, drug abuse, or PTSD, I kindly suggest you find your local back button and (if you are so inclined) the Office of Complaints. Also, Geoffrey the librarian shall not appear among the resurrected Camelotians. I was going to put him in, and then realized that there were a lot of characters already there. Thank you, and enjoy four hours of fun time. Not. (Side note: I don't own it. Sigh. Oh, well.) [Secondary side note: Freylin! And whatever Balinor/Hunith is called because I feel like they would be that sassy middle-aged married couple, and I just need more of them in my life.]**

Two.

 _There is no recognition in his eyes._ That hurts worse than the realization that Merlin has a weapon currently pointed at Arthur's chest. The idea that Merlin _wouldn't know them_ has never featured in any of their darkest thoughts.

And then Gwaine says softly, his hands up to show he is unarmed, "the bloody hell's wrong with his eyes?" Arthur looks closer, and finds Merlin's pupils blown wide as dandelion heads, his left hand trembling. Not only does Merlin not know them, but he is _terrified_ of them.

"Merlin," says Arthur, slowly, as though he is talking to a skittish horse, "it's me. It's just us. Gwen, the knights, Gaius, your mum and dad, your girl, my mum. All of us. We came back, Merlin. We'd never hurt you, you know that don't you, Merlin? We'd never _dream_ of hurting you."

Merlin stares back at him, then murmurs, "you're not real." His voice sounds strange, foreign somehow, as though he has spent a considerable number of years somewhere else. It sounds rougher around the edges too, as if he spends a lot of time breathing in the smoke from campfires.

"Merlin, I think I'd know if I was a hallucination," Freya says tartly. Then it hits all of them. It isn't that there is no recognition because he doesn't know them; it's because he doesn't think they're actually there.

"You always say something like that, love. One would think you'd be a bit more creative after all this time. Then again, you're technically in my head, so I can't exactly judge." He smiles and lowers the weapon, fiddling with a tiny lever on the side. "There we are. Safety's on now, just in case." Merlin looks positively cheerful now, though it is a much darker humor than any of them are used to. "You know, I've never hallucinated all of you at once before. Hmm. Must finally be going mad. Right then, you lot. Budge along. House is this way." He turns and lopes off into the trees, his highly disturbed, newly resurrected friends and family walking behind.

Merlin disappears not long after showing them inside the house, which is somehow- _magic, Arthur, you clotpole_ -smaller on the outside. He leaves the weapon (a gun, he calls it) behind. The gathered Camelotians decide to start looking around the house- _it's not snooping, Hunith, love, we're just worried about him_ -to see if they can find out what happened to Merlin. To find out why he changed so much from that boy they once knew.

Ygraine marvels at the paintings he's made over the years, all stacked haphazardly in a small dark room off the hallway that leads to the kitchen. Hunith finds Merlin's library. (There is a whole section on Arthurian legends, each and every book stuffed full of Merlin's slightly cramped, hasty scrawl in red ink, excoriating all the wrong answers.) Will discovers his father's coat of arms hanging on the wall, and feels a strange bittersweet gratitude, knowing his childhood friend kept it for him all these years.

Gwaine finds all the empty liquor bottles in one of the kitchen cabinets and feels terrible, as though he is somehow to blame. Percival lights his shirt on fire trying to figure out how the stove works. Mordred helps him put the fire out, laughing that it seems Percival can't have sleeves in this life, either. Geraint, Bors, and Kay find Merlin's training room, with more of those gun-things as well as iron weights and more familiar weapons such as swords and crossbows. Bedivere and Galahad almost kill each other (accidentally) by fooling around in the bathroom. Elyan hauls them out, berating them for soaking the floor with water.

Leon goes to find them a mop, and returns from his quest, mop in hand, asking Gaius what a tiny glass bottle half-full of something called diacetylmorphine was used for. Gaius has no clue, and tells him to put it back where he found it. Freya finds a flowerpot where Merlin is apparently making a rather pathetic attempt to grow strawberries, and doubles over laughing.

Balinor chances upon the dragon he carved for his son all those years ago, looking a great deal shabbier now, and shows Hunith proudly. Hunith stares at him for all of three seconds before the man grumbles that it's not his best work, but he's pleased the lad's kept it all these years. Hunith smiles at him, and reminds him that Merlin didn't exactly have anything else to remember him by. Then she pronounces the dragon to be 'darling'. Balinor splutters indignantly that dragons are ferocious creatures worthy of respect. Hunith arches one slender brow at him and asks why he made the figurine look adorable, if dragons are really so fearsome. Balinor turns near purple, and splutters some more. Gaius admonishes Hunith to stop giving her husband, and his cousin-in-law, an aneurysm of the brain.

Arthur finds the Round Table, covered in dust and cobwebs, in the basement. Only one of the chairs is missing: the one that belonged to Merlin. He wonders what happened to it; if he'll ever know.

Gwen is the one to find a wooden box, roughly a metre cubed, underneath Merlin's bed. Stuffed with short letters, each and every one addressed to Arthur. She carries it into the large sitting room-the one with all the couches and the strange black glass panel on one wall-and calls everyone in to come help look through them. They each grab a stack of about ten or so. Arthur opens the first one, an aged yellowing piece of parchment that probably owes its continued existence to magic.

"Dear Dollophead," he reads out (Gwaine snickers at the choice of words). "Gwen paid homage at the lake today, but I couldn't bring myself to face her. After all," Arthur's voice falters, "how can 'I'm sorry' ever be enough? She tries to assure me that what happened to you wasn't my fault. Maybe I'll believe her someday."

Gwen reads next, the page trembling slightly in her hand. "Dear Dollophead, I found out what happened to Gwaine. He was trying to stop Morgana from getting to you. In the end, I guess he found a king worth dying for. Do me a favor and tell him he didn't fail you? Thanks."

Balinor clears his throat lightly, "dear Dollophead, one of the many (many, many, _many_ ) things I never had the chance to tell you was about my father. Please don't think differently of me because of who he was, just as I don't think differently of you because of who yours was. Remember that we're not our fathers, Arthur. And we never will be."

Bedivere squints at his page as he holds it at arm's length to read it, "dear Dollophead, when I asked you for a day off, this isn't exactly what I had in mind. You've been much too generous, sire."

Hunith goes next, her page shock-white and sharp at the edges. "Dear Dollophead, you know, I shouldn't be surprised that you've been asleep for all this time. You always were impossible to wake up in the mornings. Let's have you, lazy daisy. Please-that last word's crossed out."

Gwaine smiles as he reads, "dear Dollophead, how's Avalon? No-one's tried to sacrifice you for their immortality again, have they? ….Sorry. It's a long story. I seem to have a lot of those. Too bad you'll never get to hear them all."

Mordred frowned as he read his. "Dear Dollophead, I can never forgive Morgana for betraying you. But I can't forgive myself either, for betraying her first. On the off chance she makes it into Avalon, tell her I'm sorry about the hemlock. And that I'm sorry for not doing more to help her. Who knows, maybe I could've changed destiny itself, if I hadn't been such a coward."

Gaius looked deeply troubled, "This one's got a bit of poetry: 'Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.' Dear Dollophead, "I'm happy to be your servant. Till the day I die." I meant it then. And I mean it now, too. But sometimes that day seems so far away."

Freya bit her lip, "dear Dollophead, there really was a girl. Once. If you see her, tell her I say hello. And that I'd like to know whether or not she still likes strawberries. Her name is Freya."

"Do you?" Gwaine cut in, looking amused. "Still like strawberries?"

She smiled, "I do, actually."

"All right, my turn," says Kay. "Dear Dollophead, sometimes I wish there was a way to get these letters to you. The only problem is, I don't think the Sidhe make very good messengers. Especially considering I've offed a fair few of them."

The jovial light in Will's eyes dimmed and went out, "this is a long one. Dear Dollophead, I've joined the army. Are you proud of me? The US Army's 107th Infantry Unit. The other lads call me English. The identity I signed up under was Martin Emerson, age 22. Fake, of course, but I couldn't very well tell them my real name or age, now could I? I'm a medic, which is a bit like a healer, I suppose. Only I don't remember Gaius having to put tourniquets on what's left of a man's legs after he stepped on a grenade, as he begs you to leave him alone, to help someone else, just let him find his baby brother, _please_. I don't remember Gaius coming upon a man who has buried his face in his blood-drenched hands, presumably to muffle his screams, only to find out-when you've managed to pry his fingers away from his face-that he no longer has a mouth to scream with. I don't remember Gaius answering a cry for help only for the mangled flesh that once constituted a human being to scream and cry and _beg_ for you to kill him, to end his life because it hurts so fucking _much_ that he can't feel anything else anymore. (His name was Aurelius. He was 17. He'd lied on his entry form so he could help the war effort. He thanked me when I drove a knife through his chest. His eyes were two different colors: the left blue, the other hazel. I think his hair was red.) I don't remember Gaius having a man press a blood-stained picture of his five-year-old daughter into his hands, the man choking on his own blood, as he whispers for you to _take care of his Edith_ , only to find out-when you've been shipped home for a week or two-that the girl died of polio a week before he did and there's no one else to give his goddess-damn tags to. Yes, Arthur, war is absolutely fucked up now-a-days. One of the lads-his name's Rupert, and I could swear he's Leon's descendant-told me the other day, 'war will make corpses of us all. At the very least, we'll do our damnedest to make death proud to take us.' Rupe, bless his philosophical soul, died last night in a gas attack. He used his last words to ask if I thought he'd done good by his country and his captain. Whoever said, "dulce et decorum est pro patria mori" is a right idiot, a wretched liar, more of a supercilious prat than you ever were, and should be cast into the thrice-damned seventh circle of hell with all the rest of these warmongers." Will looked up, tears shining in his blue-green eyes. "My god," he whispered hoarsely. "He's been through hell, hasn't he?"

There are murmurs of agreement all round, then Arthur says, his voice hollow and resigned, "well, who's next, then? Elyan?"

The man in question nods, swallowing thickly through suppressed tears, "yeah. Um, right. Dear Dollophead, I've travelled all over since you've been gone. To see what sights this world has to offer. But in the end, I always make my way back to you. Just to be there in case you finally wake up. After all, I didn't want you to feel you were alone."

Leon manages a watery smile, "dear Dollophead, funnily enough, I've come to really enjoy poetry. I'll read you a few of my favorites someday. When you get back."

Geraint's voice murmurs, "dear Dollophead, I once thought it was lonely, living like a shadow. But at least back then, I was able to live in your light."

Bors reads, "dear Dollophead, you know, we're supposed to be two sides of the same coin. That's how I know you'll be back, someday. Because I'm still here. It's been a thousand years since you left. Some days, I can't remember Gwen's face, or Gaius' voice, or the exact shade of Leon's hair. Some days, I can't remember what color my father's eyes were. My mother's favorite flower. Yet somehow, I still remember the way the sun shone on your hair, the Goddess granting you a far better and more golden crown than any wrought with finer things."

Galahad stood up for his turn, trying to ease an ache in his leg. "Dear Dollophead, I can't pray anymore. The old gods appear to be punishing me for failing you and our destiny. I can't follow this new god these missionaries speak of either. His teachings sound far too much like pity and blind, false hope. I have had more than enough of that."

 **A/N: And thus ends chapter two! I struggled with this for awhile and am still not completely happy with it. I didn't want just Arthur to know about what was going on with poor Merls, but I feel like the whole round-robin reading came out kind of choppy somehow, like it didn't flow the way I wanted? I decided to post it anyway, because it was the best I felt I could do for the time being. Drop a review, it works wonders!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Dollophead…

 **A/N: *hiding behind desk* Hi? Don't kill me? Sorry it's taken a while, but I got a puppy, so I've been dealing with that! (She is a brindle pitbull named Maple, for those who care/were curious.) I just realized, to my horror, that I completely forgot about putting Lancelot in before now! So, here is our most noble knight! And some hurt/comfort stuff. Don't worry, nobody's dying, just discussing PTSD and war and self-harm.**

Three.

Freya wakes suddenly, not certain what, exactly, had woken her but knowing it must be important. They had put off reading the rest of the letters some time ago, opting instead for sleep. All of them were concerned that Merlin hadn't come back despite the lateness of the hour, but Arthur had pointed out that Merlin was more than capable of defending himself. It had taken some time to convince Hunith. Freya herself had had to be physically restrained by Percival to stop her from charging out into the gathering darkness to find Merlin, the Bastet's instincts screaming for her to _find him_ , no matter how unreasonable it seemed to others. Eventually, she had given in in the face of such opposition, as had Hunith. (Lancelot's dark eyes had been troubled, but he kept silent.) They had all bedded down with piles of blankets on the couches and squashy armchairs they had been reading in. (Freya would never admit it, but she had almost cried at how gloriously _soft_ the blanket was. And the chair was _obviously_ magic with how obscenely comfortable it was, never mind that she could detect no magic in it.)

She blinks in the half-light, finding Balinor across from her on a green couch, draped over Hunith, clasping her hand even in sleep. Mordred is lying on top of both Gwaine and Elyan. Gwaine is snuggling Elyan's legs, which is interesting considering Elyan is sprawled on the faded blue half-couch in such a manner that his feet are dangling off it. Percival has scrunched himself into a ball on an ugly yellow armchair. Gwen is lying on top of Arthur's chest as he snores. (The king will have a nasty crick in his neck in the morning. Gwen's left arm would probably be numb when she woke.) Gaius has fallen asleep sitting up. Leon is somehow managing to sleep lying across the back of the couch Arthur is on, looking for all the world like a particularly large cat, one of his apricot curls caught between his lips. The knights Bedivere, Bors, Kay, Galahad, and Geraint are dogpiled on top of one another on the hideous black-with-green-and-purple-splotches couch to her left.

Freya stands up, padding around sleeping bodies in bare feet, her fluffy aubergine comforter trailing behind her like the train of a courtier's dress. She slips out the front door, thankful the hinges didn't creak, to find Lancelot standing on the porch, staring into the trees. The silver light of the full moon make everything seem fey and otherworldly, the knight included.

"You felt it too?" he murmurs, his coal-dark eyes searching her face.

"Yes," she whispers back. They both hesitate for a moment, another surge of that unnamable something spiking dread in both their hearts. "Come on," she says, charging forward into the undergrowth like she had wanted to hours ago. "Let's go find him."

They find him after roughly half an hour of searching through the silver-drenched trees. When they come upon him, he is in the middle of a small clearing, sobbing wretchedly, curled in on himself in the space between the roots of an ancient fir. It takes them another twelve paces towards his huddled form to realize he was clawing at his left arm, the fingers of his right hand scrabbling over the bloodied, torn flesh. Freya's first instinct is to run towards him, to close the distance and grab hold of his wrists, to make him _stop_. The Bastet screams at her not to, reminding her of the perils of running to a wounded, frightened creature. So she keeps a firm grip on Lancelot's arm so he doesn't start running and creeps over to Merlin with what feels like agonizing slowness. Together, they crouch down in front of him, Lancelot's right hand hovering over Merlin's shoulder, wanting to touch, to offer some measure of physical comfort but unsure if it's a good idea. Freya eases herself down further so her eyes are level with Merlin's, draping her borrowed blanket across both their shoulders. In this half-light, Merlin's eyes are a wild blue, a deep-ocean, shattered-glass blue, his skin faerie-pale, his blood at once bright red and soot black. Gently, she tugs at his wrist until he relents in trying to claw his own skin off and lets her hold his hand in her lap (but it won't stop _shaking_ ), all three of them rendered silent, waiting.

It takes him another half hour to calm enough to stop crying, the heart-wrenching sobs petering out to shuddering gasps and the occasional whimper. Even this gives way to more normal breathing; the shaking of his hands becomes more of a restless twitching. Only when he is completely calm, half-dozing with his head in Lance's lap (the knight's calloused fingers card through Merlin's unruly mop of curls), his right hand fisted into her skirt, does she pry his left arm from where he'd tucked it close to his chest, still sluggishly oozing blood. Merlin makes a soft noise when she prods at the area around the wound, but otherwise gives no reaction. Freya's eyes flash gold as she whispers words of cleansing and healing, her fingers ghosting over the torn flesh as her magic knits it back together and rids it of any dirt. Another flash of gold, and all traces of blood are gone, leaving only a tangle of spiderweb scars beneath which a strange tattoo is visible: an incomprehensible string of numbers. (There are scars on his wrist they do not ask about. This is not the time.)

"Merlin?" she whispers.

"Hmm?"

"What do these numbers mean?"

He pushes himself into a crumpled seated position, tugs his sleeve back down, his head on Lancelot's shoulder, and gives her a grin that is more a primal baring of teeth than anything resembling a smile. She arranges the blanket to cover the three of them, breathing in the muggy air, all of them warm and safe in the dark as he whispers a tale of the Second World War (And why did they have to have two of them? Were all the smaller clashes that came before not enough bloodshed for those bloodsoaked rulers, those bloated carrion vultures masquerading as men screaming with torn and hollow throats, 'cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war'?), of fighting for his country and being captured behind enemy lines.

He speaks of death chambers and six-point stars and colored cloth triangles stitched on shirts, of digging mass graves (even now, he cannot stand the thought of digging in the earth for any purpose), of a little girl with skin the color of burnt sugar and incongruously green eyes who cried when all her dark curls were shorn. (She drew pictures in the earth with her fingers and sat by the fence separating the men and women to teach him a few words of the tongue her mother's people spoke. The pictures were always beautiful.)

He speaks of that same girl, her green eyes staring glassy and lifeless, blood mixing with the petals of the wildflowers she had been running to give him. (The words she taught him fall from his lips like a desperate plea for absolution given to unknown gods. They made him bury her in a seperate grave for children. They flogged him when he asked to mark the burial place.) He speaks of the ink forced beneath his skin reducing him to a number, of a doctor that cut him open to see what would happen, of a strange kind of power beneath the earth in that place that dampened his magic, of the disbelief when freedom finally came, of the ink he chose to decorate his back many years later (a tree made of names, a litany for the dead) to cover (but not quite hide) the scars the whip made. He speaks until his voice fails him and tears are sliding down each of their faces (Freya wonders how he has not made himself ill with crying so much), the stars wheeling overhead as the sky begins to lighten with the dawn still hours away.

Merlin's head lolls as he struggles not to fall asleep, stifling a yawn as his eyelids flutter, drained. She and Lancelot guide him back down to the soft, mossy earth with gentle hands, curling around him protectively. They sleep wrapped around each other even when the sun is high enough to shine down on their little clearing and myriad voices call their names beneath the ancient sentinel trees. (It is the first time in many years that any of the three has not woken with a scream tumbling from their lips.)

Merlin swears a blue streak at the sun for being so bright, burying his face in both the comforter and the crook of Freya's neck as he mumbles that _my head hurts_ and _it's not fair_ and _ow_. Lancelot mutters drowsily, something about _shuddup_ and _not nice_ and ' _msleep_ , and shifts his arm a bit, his right hand smacking Freya's shoulder. She, in turn, grumbles _don't tell me what to do, Ysmay, I can eat the floof if I want to. Yes, I speak meese_. Merlin wakes them both up by practically convulsing with laughter. Freya smacks his arm and Lancelot pokes him in the ribs, laughing with him (his head still hurts, but it doesn't seem to matter much anymore), and he thinks that maybe, everything will be alright someday. Not today, or even soon (he is neither a fool nor an optimist anymore) but someday. He can work with that, if he has such people as these to stand beside him.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed part three! We shall probably continue with letter reading next chapter. And I'm not sure whether I want this to end up as polyamory or just have Freylin with Lance being a particularly affectionate and tactile good bro, but either way is fine. Let me know what you guys think. Personally, I ship Merlin with Freya and Lancelot, but never considered the three of them together until this moment, lol (probably because if he's dating one of them, then the other is usually dead/not there/not a love interest). Then again, Merlin is the fandom bicycle, so…**


End file.
